


Rain

by xaihime



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaihime/pseuds/xaihime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nice rainy morning with Steven and Wallace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

The rain seemed to be endless this summer, the pattering of droplets against the windows like the knocking of an incessant guest. This morning was no different, though the downpour had slackened considerably from the thunderstorm of the night before. Now there was only a slow, lazy drizzle that was both annoying and persistent. The people of Mossdeep began to emerge reluctantly from their cozy cottages, toting umbrellas and donning galoshes, sloshing through puddles as they went about their daily errands. The streets bustled with those trying to take advantage of this rare window between storms.

Despite the activity outside, a comfortable stillness was still draped over the summer home of Steven and Wallace Stone. Pale, feeble daylight struggled in through the sheer curtains and pooled onto the floor of the master bedroom, where Steven’s Aron and Wallace’s Spheal were curled together in deep sleep. The room’s only movement came from the bed, which groaned and creaked gently beneath the weight of the two men shifting languidly together on top of it.

Wallace’s fingers were curled in Steven’s hair, clenching tightly at the thick silvery strands with each new surge of sensation. His chest heaved as the soft, fleshy insides of Steven’s cheeks suctioned around his cock. His eyes rolled back and fluttered shut, his hips bucking up further into the warmth and his heels desperately seeking traction against the twisting bedsheets. Steven, sprawled on his stomach between Wallace’s open legs, gripped firmly at the base of Wallace’s cock as he continued to bob his head sleepily, lazily, slurping and sucking messily at the salty trickles of pre-cum that leaked from the swollen tip.

Wallace licked his lips, which were dry from his panting. His toes curled and his ass clenched as the wonderful heat of Steven’s mouth slid excruciatingly down his length, enveloping him completely. The head of his cock twitched against the smooth tissue at the back of Steven’s throat. A shudder crawled down Wallace’s spine; he whimpered.

“Steven,” he moaned softly, breathily.

Steven moaned through his mouthful, the vibrations of his voice sending a tingling sensation down Wallace’s shaft. Steven let his hands slide over Wallace’s thighs and up to the man’s navel, caressing the smooth, lovely skin. His tongue slathered around his husband’s cock as he began to bob his head once more; his movements were unhurried, relaxed, and he could feel Wallace begin to tremble and jerk impatiently against him. He grinned, scraping his teeth gingerly against the sensitive head and earning a shiver from Wallace. The fists in his hair tugged gently.

“Arceus, Steven,” Wallace whispered, and Steven relished in the whine at the edge of his voice, the desire that was so obvious.

Steven cupped a hand around Wallace’s balls and fondled them gently. He released Wallace’s cock from his mouth, chuckling when it jumped at the sudden cool air. He sprinkled loving kisses along its length, nuzzling it, tracing its veins with his fingertips.

“Oh, Steven. Oh, please. Please, darling.” Wallace begged, his voice breaking with need. His cheeks were flushed crimson; his legs trembled. One of his hands slid away from Steven’s hair to take the man’s hand and lace their fingers together.

Steven’s stomach flipped at Wallace’s wantonness. “Of course,” he murmured. “That’s all you had to say.” He took his husband’s cock into his mouth once more, this time with much more energy and vigor. He quickly worked into a rhythm; fast, tight sucks and rapid bobs. The breath from his nose flushed against the base of Wallace’s cock. It was wet, messy work; the lewd sounds of slurping and squelching—along with the protesting groans of the mattress as Wallace arched his back—tore into the room’s sleepy silence. Steven felt Wallace shaking beneath him, felt the man coming absolutely undone.

It wasn’t too long before Wallace’s urgent voice reached him, uttering, “Oh, d-darling, s-so c-close.” Steven continued his motion, undeterred, even eager. He squeezed Wallace’s hand.

The heat blossomed through Wallace, up from between his legs, touching his chest and his neck and his face. There was the familiar tight coiling in his abdomen; he bit his lip, screwed his eyes shut, but the relentless suction of Steven’s mouth proved too much to bear.

Wallace came, crying out as his back arched, his feet digging into the mattress. Steven felt the spasm through the tissues of his mouth. He sucked in as much of the cum as he could, letting it slide hotly down his throat. Once Wallace had ridden out his orgasm, sagging limply back against the pillows, Steven released the man from his mouth.

Wallace panted, still trembling a bit as he recovered. Steven crawled up from between Wallace’s legs to settle on top of him, bringing their lips together for a long, tender kiss. Wallace wrapped his arms around Steven’s neck.

“My love,” he whispered, smiling blissfully as Steven pecked the tip of his nose.

“It was good, then?”

“Oh, Arceus, yes,” Wallace said. He felt the hardness of Steven’s arousal pressing against his stomach. “And I do suppose I ought to return the favor, don’t you think?”

Steven chuckled breathily against Wallace’s neck.

“Only if you insist.”


End file.
